1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to computer housing, and more particular to a computer housing having a front panel of the computer housing that can be easily assembled and detached.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional way to attach a front panel to a computer housing is by forming several hooks on the front panel to directly engage a plurality of corresponding slots arranged on a front plate of the computer housing. FIG. 1 shows a conventional coupling mechanism for the front panel of the computer housing. The front panel 1 has several hooks 2 formed on two lateral sides thereof . Each end of the hooks 2 is bent outward and has a slanted surface 3. When the hooks 2 of the front panel 1 are pushed toward corresponding several slots 5 formed on two lateral sides of the front plate of the housing 4, the slanted surface 3 abuts the slot 5 to deform elastically. When the hooks 2 enter the slots 5 completely, the hooks 2 would spring back to tightly engage the slots 5, thus the front panel 1 is mechanically coupled to the housing 4.
In such a structure, the front panel needs several hooks 2 to attach with the computer housing in an engagement. When removing the front panel, a side board of the housing need to be removed first and pulls the hooks of the front panel one by one away from the housing, then the front panel can be removed from the housing. Thus, making the removal of the front panel rather inconvenient. Moreover, the hooks may be broken at a root part thereof because of improper exerting force during the uninstalling operation.